


You're WHO!?

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Finn and the Moms of Power, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Finn has lived with Catra and Adora for some time now and knew who they were before but it never really sunk in until one day something different happened.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	You're WHO!?

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Adora was sitting in her office and casually looking out the window at the birds at the feeders in the backyard. She was supposed to be working on compiling up notes from the latest survey but it was more fun to watch the two Backpack Swallows bicker over the berry bushes under the feeders. Besides Finn was due home any time now and Adora was looking forward to afternoon snack time. She wondered exactly what it was going to be today. That thought disappeared when she heard the front door slam open and Finn’s voice yelling through the house, “Moms! Get out here right now!” 

Adora was on her feet and careening through the house as she raced towards the living room. She came to a halt in the living room in a fighting crouch to see Finn standing on the step leading down into the living room breathing heavily. They had a weird look on their face but didn’t seem to be hurt in any way. Adora stood up a little and said, “Finn, what’s wrong?”

“Where’s Mother?” Finn said in an insistent voice. 

“She’s out discussing a commission. She should be back tonight. Are you ok? Do you need a hug? Do we need to get her?” Adora said as she stepped forward. 

Finn shook their head and said in an accusatory voice, “You! You’re She-Ra! Mom, you’re She-Ra!” 

Adora shook her head in confusion for a moment and then said slowly, “Yes, I am.” 

Finn walked past Adora into the living room and started pacing a little while they said, “And Mother, she’s Force Captain Catra of the Horde.” 

Adora sat down on the step and let Finn pace as she said, “Yes, she is. You’ve known this since you were little. What’s wrong?” 

“And you both stopped Horde Prime from using the Heart of Etheria and shut the Heart down, right?” Finn said as they stopped for a moment. 

Adora smiled and blushed a little bit as she remembered just HOW exactly they had done both those things and said, “Yes.”

Finn flopped back on their favorite couch and waited a moment and then continued while staring at the ceiling. 

“So, you and Mother, you both fought against each other during the war?” Finn said. 

Adora lost her smile at that point. She didn’t like to remember that but her and Catra, while not going into details, had told Finn about that as well. She ran her hand down a scar on her arm and resisted scratching at the Failsafe scar on her chest and said, “That’s right, we did.” 

Finn stayed flopped backwards on the couch and Adora waited patiently to see if they had something else to say. After a moment she stood up and moved over to her favorite chair, a nice thick stuffed recliner, that sat near the couch Finn was sprawled out on. Finn didn’t look at her and just kept staring at the ceiling as she pushed the preset that moved the recliner into her favorite position. As she waited, she began to meditate a little to pass the time. It was a useful trick that her and Catra had both begun using in the early years when the two had first started raising Finn and needed to give them time to make up their minds on something or just needed to be patient with them. After a few minutes Finn sat up and saw Adora just kind of existing in the chair. 

“Ugh, Mom, I hate when you and Mother do that. It’s so _weird,_ ” Finn said. 

Adora laughed and said, “Blame your Aunt Perfuma, she’s the one who taught it to us. Besides, I’ve seen you do it so don’t try and pass it off as weird.” 

“Well, yeah, when I do it, it’s fine and very self-actualizing of course,” Finn said with a little false smugness. 

Adora laughed again and said, “Aside from the smugness you sounded just like Perfuma there at the end.”

Finn grinned and then the grin disappeared before they said, “You two really saved Etheria?” 

Adora had heard this from other people before and she never really knew how to react to it. It was true of course but she always felt so false when she agreed with it. In the moment they had saved Etheria she had thought she was dying and that all was lost and then Catra had confessed her love and Adora had told her the same as well and they had kissed. The last thing on her mind had been saving the universe. It had been on finally, FINALLY, having what she had wanted even if she thought it was only going to last for a few minutes before oblivion. 

Adora said, “That’s what people say but it’s not really how I think of it.” 

Finn looked confused and said, “What do you mean? Didn’t you set out to stop Horde Prime?” 

Adora sighed and said, “Yes, I did but what I was trying to do and what I really wanted weren’t the same thing. What I wanted was to be with Catra. It just turned out that the two happened to be connected even though I didn’t know it until later. Can I ask what’s brought all this on?” 

“This is our new book,” Finn said.

Finn grabbed their satchel and pulled out one of their new class books. On the front were the words The History of Etheria with a shot from space of Etheria sprawled out against a backdrop of stars. Finn flipped to near the back of the book and handed it to Adora. Adora took the book from them and was surprised to see a picture of her as She-Ra with arm outstretched at some battle with Frosta and Mermista behind her. The caption under the picture said, “She-Ra rallies the other Princesses at the Battle of the Flower Fields.” On the opposite page was a picture of Catra in her Horde uniform as she leaned against a shipping container at Dryl talking to some Horde soldiers. The caption said, “Force Captain Catra giving orders to Horde soldiers at Dryl.”

Adora was silent as she looked at the pictures of their younger selves. She smiled a little as she looked at her old She-Ra form and just how clunky the Sword of Protection looked compared to the sleeker version that it was now. 

“I’ve got to show this caption to Glimmer,” Adora said as she tapped her photo. “Because I didn’t really rally anyone that day and certainly not here. If I remember right I was actually pointing at Glimmer who’d already charged ahead of us after some Horde bots with Bow right behind her, probably panicking like the rest of us. I think I was saying something like, ‘AAAGGGGGHHHH! What is she doing!?’ but it looks way better in this picture. 

“This one of Catra at Dryl you’ll have to ask her about. She wasn’t at Dryl very long and I was still training to be She-Ra when she was. In fact, your Aunt Glimmer and Uncle Bow… well, just ask your Mother. I don’t want to tell the story.”

She flipped through the next few pages and saw a few shots of the war with the text accompanying it being dry and almost boring about things that she remembered as being terrifying. She saw a shot of stars and a brief description of the planet being pulled out of Despondos and thought about the shattered remains of the old Sword of Protection sitting wrapped up and stored away in the attic. She shuddered a little when she flipped another page and saw a drawing of Horde Prime leering off the page. 

“Did you really meet him?” Finn said. 

“I wouldn’t say she met him as much as put the almighty fear of She-Ra into him,” Catra’s voice said from the kitchen as she came walking in. Adora started a little and then sat the book down on the coffee table and got up to give Catra a kiss. 

“You’re home early,” Adora said. 

“Well it helps when the client knows exactly what they want and won’t argue about stupid details,” Catra said. As she went to sit down next to Finn, Catra looked down at the open book with Horde Prime looking up off the page and shuddered a little herself while she absentmindedly ran her hand through her long hair. 

“Is there a reason we’re talking about… him?” Catra said.

“Because she’s She-Ra and you’re Force Captain Catra!” Finn said, suddenly agitated again and pointing at the book.

Catra got a serious look on her face and said, “Finn, yes, that’s true but please, don’t ever call me Force Captain again. I’m not mad at you, I just really don’t like that title, it’s a reminder of bad old times.” 

Catra picked up the book and flipped through it a little. She saw the picture of her at Dryl and frowned a little. 

“Scorpia had to have taken this one. No one else was really big on documenting everyday life in the Horde and I seriously doubt I was giving orders; I look too relaxed. So kiddo, what’s wrong? You’ve known this about Adora and I pretty much since you first moved in,” Catra said as she shut the book.

“Yeah but… well… it’s…” Finn said as they trailed off. 

“Are you at a loss for words!? Adora, get the camera! We have to document this!” Catra said with a smile. 

Finn gave her a little push and said, “I guess it’s just kind of… well, I just see you two being all cute around the house and stuff and I knew but I didn’t well… know I guess? They’ve never really covered the war past the First Alliance before but this is a new book and I guess seeing… well...” 

Adora nodded her head and said, “Do you mean that it’s one thing for us to say it but it’s entirely different to see it in a book during class?” 

“Yes!” Finn said. “It’s weird! Ferran was asking me all kinds of questions after class and I had no idea what to say!” 

Catra got a sharp look in her eye and said, “What kinds of questions?” 

“Just what you were both like and does Mom become She-Ra at home and she was just super interested in you both,” Finn said. 

Catra felt the tension leave her as she realized it was just kids being curious and not something malicious. She had no problem dealing with the fallout of her own actions but she’d be damned if someone was going to give her kid grief over it even if it was just another child. 

Adora looked a bit confused and said, “She was just over at the house last week. Why in the world would she be asking all of that?” 

Catra gave Adora a look and kind of gestured at the book still in her hand. Adora saw it and gave an understanding nod.

“Are all the kids interested?” Adora said. 

Finn shrugged and said, “Well, some of them are I think. Ferran is probably just the one who doesn’t mind just coming out and asking though.” 

Catra had opened the book back up and was reading a little bit of it. She stopped and said, “Adora, you gotta read some of this. And Finn, this is… kind of correct? It’s got the broad strokes right but where it gets into detail I kind of feel like it’s off in a few places. If you have questions about this, just ask us or heck, we know most of the main people on both sides. We can ask them if we don’t know.” 

Catra looked down and read a few more sentences and then looked at Adora and said, “It’s bizarre to see part of your life in a history book.” 

“Well it’ll make parent/teacher night more interesting the next time we go,” Adora said. 

“OK, hey, hello! Your child still kind of freaked out by this over here!” Finn said waving their arms around.

Adora moved over to the couch and sat down on the other side of Finn and said, “Well, how about this? Let’s have snack time and you can ask us whatever you want.” 

Finn nodded their approval and the three went into the kitchen. As was the tradition, each person got to bring two things to the table for snack time. Adora picked a relish of pickled onions, carrots, and Bright Moon life peppers and some bread to go with it. Finn grabbed some Erelandian sweets and some cheese. Catra threw some cold cuts and nuts into the mix and they all sat down at the kitchen table. Adora noticed that the two Backpack Swallows were still in the backyard and pointed it out to the other two as everyone set up their plates. 

After everyone was set up, Catra laid out some cold cuts, relish, and bread on her plate and said, “OK, whatta you want to know?”

“I don’t know really. I mean, I guess I just already knew, the more I think about it, but coming from you and from like, Aunt Glimmer and Uncle Bow, it was just…,” Finn said as they trailed off.

“Like old folks babbling?” Catra said. 

Finn coughed a little and said, “Uh, yeah.”

Adora and Catra gave a little laugh as they ate a little. 

“Well, honey, if it makes any difference, that was in the past,” Adora said. “It doesn’t change anything now. We’re still the same people we were before you realized this.” 

Finn nodded and took a bite of cookie as their tail twitched. 

“Tell me about… ummm… how did you become She-Ra?” Finn said. 

Adora nodded and said, “Well, the day I was told I was more than likely going to be Force Captain-”

Finn was leaning forward listening and said, “Wait, what is a Force Captain exactly? It’s something Horde but Mother didn’t seem to like it much.”

“It’s a rank. They were commanders right under Hordak,” Adora said. 

“So you were the same rank as Mother?” Finn said nodding sideways at Catra. 

“She actually beat me to it. I didn’t become one until after… well, until after she’d left and become She-Ra,” Catra said evenly. Adora reached over and squeezed her hand and Catra smiled at her to show that the old animosity wasn’t back. Adora continued on and told Finn a brief version of how she’d found the Sword of Protection and met Bow and Glimmer in the Whispering Woods and finally joined the Rebellion. She left out the parts about getting stunned by Catra in Thaymor but did tell Finn about becoming She-Ra there. 

“Mother, what about you? When did you decide to join the Rebellion?” Finn said. 

Catra shifted a little uncomfortably in her chair and said, “That’s not a nice story like hers. I’m… uh, I’m not sure I want to talk about it right now. I know I said I’d always answer your questions but maybe not right now on that one? Give me a bit and I’ll tell you though if you really want to know.” 

Finn nodded and got up to hug Catra. Catra hugged them back and gave them a little kiss on the hand before Finn sat back down. 

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Finn said. 

“Don’t be, you can always ask us anything,” Catra said. “Is there something else you want to know?” 

“Uh, yeah, it says Aunt Scorpia fought with you. She’s so nice! She doesn’t seem like she’d fight anyone!” Finn said.

Adora laughed and said, “She’s a sweetheart and I love her but make no mistake, that book wasn’t wrong there. Her and I were on opposite sides a few times and I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that anymore.”

Catra smiled and said, “I didn’t appreciate her like I should have back then. Of course, if I had, maybe it’d be me and your Aunt Scorpia having this conversation with you right now.” 

Finn looked a bit confused until Adora gave a mock gasp and put her hand to her chest and said, “You would have married Scorpia instead of me!? No! Betrayal! How could you!?” 

Catra laughed and tossed a piece of cheese at Adora who snatched it out of the air and took a bite. 

“Oh what could have been. I could have ruled the Crimson Waste with Scorpia and you probably would have ended up with Sparkles,” Catra teased. 

Adora laughed and said, “No, I would have probably ended up with Huntara. I’m pretty sure Bow would have oh so casually moved me out of the way if I had tried to end up with Glimmer. And by casually I mean make an arrow that threw me out a window.” 

“Moms you’re being weird again,” Finn said with a sigh. 

“Kiddo, we’ve been weird since before you were born. Get used to it cause it’s not going away” Catra said with a grin. 

“Keep it up and I’m staying the night with Aunt Glimmer and Uncle Bow,” Finn said. 

“They’re in Salineas visiting her parents dear,” Adora said. 

“I’ll walk,” Finn said with a mock serious face.

Catra gathered up the plates and ruffled Finn’s hair as she passed them. 

“Listen, if you’re alright for now I’m going to go do some work real quick before dinner and then I’ll tell you about how I joined the Rebellion, ok?” Catra said. 

Finn huffed in annoyance as they rearranged their hair and said, “Can I cook tonight?” 

“Sure thing,” Adora said. “Do you need any help?” 

Finn rolled their eyes and said, “No, I can handle it myself.” 

Adora grinned as she walked back towards her office. Finn had just learned to cook a few months back but acted like they’d been doing it for years. Although Adora did have to admit that they were getting pretty good at it, although they had a way to go before they caught up with Catra’s skill in the kitchen. Adora walked into her office and then swung the window open for some fresh air and then almost choked when Catra jumped through it. 

“Catra! What in the world!?” Adora said as she jumped back. 

“Sorry! And keep your voice down would you?” Catra said as she peeked out the door and down the hall before easing it shut. 

“I thought you were going to go work. Is there a reason you’re sneaking around outside our own house?” Adora whispered. 

“To keep in practice? And I will real quick but I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright,” Catra said. “Kind of dredged up some memories for me, I know that. I was kind of worried they were going to ask about our childhoods to be honest.” 

Catra and Adora stood and looked at each for a moment. They’d never talked about their childhoods very much around Finn. It wasn’t something they wanted to put on them and it honestly wasn’t something either of them wanted to remember either. Finn had seen the statue of Light Spinner at Mystacor when they’d visited and then been confused when the next day it was gone and there had just been some rock dust and small pebbles in its place. They hadn’t connected that to Catra complaining about her sore back and arms or Castaspella whistling a happy tune as she walked the halls with Juliet the next day. They knew that Light Spinner had become Shadow Weaver and she had been around with their moms when they grew up but Catra and Adora had left out almost all of the details. 

Adora sighed a little and said, “I honestly didn’t even think about that. Are you sure you want to share the story with Finn about you joining up? That’s what I’m worrying about.” 

“Hey, I’ve been through cumulative weeks of therapy over the years to deal with my past. What good is it if I can’t share a, um, horribly traumatic event with my child?” Catra said as she scratched at her arm a little.

Adora crossed her arms and said, “Well when you put it that way, I’m just _thrilled_ that we’re going to have the conversation.” 

“Seriously though, I’m not going to give them the gory details. Part of the reason I put them off until later was so I could think of a way to tell it,” Catra said. “Besides, what did we always say? If they’re old enough to ask, they’re old enough to know.” 

Adora sighed and said, “Well that sure turned on us didn’t it?”

“Come on, we’ll sit around the fire pit and make an evening of it,” Catra said. 

“Alright, alright,” Adora said as she kissed Catra real quick. “Now actually go do your work.” 

Dinner that night was some soup-ish thing that Finn had whipped up. Everyone sat down and started eating and Finn told the table about how they’d gone through the fridge and pulled out stuff that was just about to go bad and made it into soup. Both Adora and Catra stopped with spoons halfway to their mouths when they said that. 

“What?” Leo,” Finn said looking a little baffled and naming one of the cooks up at the castle, “said that’s what he does all the time. Said that’s half the point of soup is to use up stuff before it goes bad.”

Catra took a bite of the soup and then said, “Well I’ve never really made soup but Leo definitely knows what he’s talking about. Just kind of weird to think of it like that.” 

Everyone went back to eating and chatting about mundane events. Finn got excited as they mentioned that the Plumeria All Etherian Fair was coming up in a few weeks. 

“Are we going this year?” Finn said, eyes wide.

“Well, I don’t know,” Adora said, not at all convincingly. “We may be busy.” 

Finn looked at Adora with a long-suffering look and said, “Mom, you say that every year.” 

“Well kiddo, she’s right, we may be busy,” Catra said. 

Finn sighed and said, “You’re trying to be funny again.” 

“Oh we don’t have to try, we are funny,” Adora replied. 

“Of course we’re going, Entrapta is on the planet for once and your Aunt Scorpia and I are going to hang out with her while we’re there,” Catra said. 

“Yes! Someone is doing a class on dyeing fabric with plants that I want to go to!” Finn said. 

“Well get everything you want to do figured out and actually leave a little time for eating and sleeping this year would you?” Catra said. 

As dinner came to a close, the three did the dishes and picked up around the house a little and then, as night fell, they went out into the backyard. The yard was terraced and full of bushes, garden beds, and expanses of low growing native grasses. Trees grew here and there and in a little sunken area created by the terracing a path spiraled inwards to the sitting area around the fire pit. There were raised grass mounds made into couches but there were also a few lawn chairs sitting around and that’s where Catra and Adora settled in, their hands intertwining as they leaned back and watched Finn bustle around setting up an elaborate fire lay, talking the whole time. 

“So Aunt Mista says this is the best way to set up a fire for a gathering,” Finn said as they carefully placed logs. “She says that it’ll burn and give light for a long time. Then Uncle Sea Hawk says there’s a better way and then they argued about it for five minutes. I think Aunt Mista is right though. His way would have created too much smoke but I think he likes that.” 

Finally, Finn stepped back, appraised the structure, nodded, and lit a single match. Soon the fire was crackling and throwing light in the gathering darkness. Finn sat down on the ground by the fire and all three watched the flames in the quiet. 

Catra broke the silence and said, “Well, kiddo, I promised you that I’d tell you about me joining the Rebellion. Do you still want to know?” 

Finn turned to look at her and nodded in anticipation. 

“Alright, so you heard about her joining up earlier. So now it’s my turn. And um… like I said this isn’t going to be real pleasant but it’s got a happy ending,” Catra said as she looked at Adora and squeezed her hand.

Catra was silent for a moment and nervously ran her hand through her hair without thinking about it and said, “OK, so you asked about Horde Prime and meeting him. Yes, we really did. I actually lived on his ship for a long time. Your Aunt Glimmer was a prisoner onboard at the time and we got to talking one day because… well, it was lonely. Now you know I was part of the Horde but there’s a lot more to why I did the things I did but it’s not important right now. I wasn’t a good person; we’ll just say that for now. 

“Glimmer had said something to me about doing one good thing in life and that kind of got to me. So I got Glimmer out of her cell and I transported her out to where your Mom was in Mara’s Dream. Glimmer was so confused. The big evil me, letting her free and getting her out. I should say I was doing it for some lofty ideal but I wasn’t. I was doing it because I thought I was keeping Adora away and keeping her safe.”

Finn sat quietly with a somber look on their face as Catra stopped and watched the flames for a moment. She hadn’t thought of some of this in a very long time and it was slipping up out of her memories like a fish emerging from murky waters. She found that while it was still unpleasant, it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. Adora squeezed her hand again and Catra nodded. 

She finally sighed and said, “I couldn’t go with Glimmer but I had talked to Adora one last time and I figured that was it for me. I’d done one good thing in my life at least and well, at least there was that.” 

Again, she sat silent and that fish of memory splashed to the surface and she found that one thing still hurt plenty. She spit out, “Prime though, he had other plans.” 

Finn’s eye went wide. For a second, Catra’s face had become something that they didn’t recognize. It was still Mother there but it was like another person wearing a clear mask of their Mother that you could see the other face under. Adora was watching and the face wasn’t unfamiliar to her though because that was the face full of rage and hate she’d seen on Catra for years as they fought against each other. Adora’s breath caught for a moment as she sat up a little before Catra’s face flashed back to normal.

“Mother, are you ok?” Finn said nervously.

“Sorry, kiddo, this is hard to remember,” Catra said. 

“You don’t have to,” Finn said as they stood up and tried to curl up on the chair next to Catra. 

Catra laughed a little because while Finn had done that with both of them over the years, they hadn’t done it in a while and in that time, they’d grown up a bit too much to fit. Finn smiled to hear Catra laugh and hugged her before sitting on the end of the chair between the two of them.

“Really, it’s ok. I can stop though if you don’t want to hear more,” Catra said. “I can always tell you later if you decide you want to hear the rest.”

Finn looked at Catra and saw her smile at them and said, “You said it had a happy ending. I want to hear the happy ending.” 

Catra nodded and said, “OK, so… him, he punished me. But your Mom there bust into his ship with Bow, Glimmer, and Entrapta in tow and proceeded to threaten him. At the time she wasn’t even sure she could be She-Ra but she stood in his little throne room and threatened him if he didn’t let me go.”

Catra rubbed at a little knot on the back of her neck and said, “I… well, I don’t really remember much of that. I woke up back on Mara’s Dream. Your Mom and I, we were still not quite sure what to make of the other and we still weren’t sure that the other was interested and yes I see your face there kiddo and I know you’re thinking, ‘Oh they’re talking about how they got together again,’ and I am because that’s when I joined the Rebellion. I didn’t even think of it as that way, I was just thinking of it as I was with your Mom even if I thought she didn’t like me the way I liked her. So I guess the short answer is I joined the Rebellion without even fully realizing it and it was because I wanted to be with Adora. And I got to be.”

Catra went quiet as Finn waited. When it became obvious she wasn’t going to say any more, they said, “So the happy ending? That’s Horde Prime getting defeated?” 

Catra laughed and said, “No, goofball, the happy ending is that I got to be with your Mom. I mean don’t get me wrong, that guy losing is definitely a happy ending but I got Adora. That’s way more important to me.” 

“Really, Moms?” Finn said as the two leaned over to kiss and Finn rolled their eyes.

“Honey, I’ve been kissing your Mother since long before you were born. A galactic emperor himself couldn’t stop me so don’t think rolling your eyes is going to have one bit of effect,” Adora said with a grin as she snatched Finn and Catra up in a hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank as always for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Not much to say here, just that I really like the idea of a domestic Catradora and Finn just finally having it sink in that these two goofballs who putter around the house being adorable at each other and make them do chores and stuff are two of the biggest pivotal figures in Etherian history. I can't wait until they fully realize who all those other people who come over for boring adult dinner parties are.


End file.
